Challenge of Naruto & harry Potter
by LegendaryWriterS
Summary: Many different situation, adventure, Romance, Realization, Family, Suspense, Humor, friendship, Comfort etc. Some amazing Challenge Stories for NaruSaku & HarryHermione. I only own the story idea/plot. If you accept & want to write any of these challenges then PM me. Chapter 1-6 are Naruto & chap 7 is HP challenge. Chapter 2, 5 & 6 are available. Contact me if you are interested.
1. NaruSaku with Kushina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental. I only own story idea/plot, nothing more.

* * *

 **Important :- Author " ****Emperor Zeref Dragneel " ( previous name - " strawhat luffy krian ") is writing this story in chapter 1 and the** **title name is " Future Love ". So, go to his profile and read it.** Don't read it here in this page, because it will spoil all the surprise. So I recommend to **read next chapter "NaruSaku modern AU" - (chapter - 2).**

 **Author's Note : Before reading this story idea please read this f** **irst -** This event happened just after Sakura's fake confession. What she confessed to Naruto was not entirely fake, she loves Sasuke but Sakura actually cares more for Naruto than Sasuke. What do you think what happened if Naruto actually say yes to Sakura, Is she betray him in future? Sakura just need to find her real happiness, what make her really happy? She just needs some advice, really good advice to realize it. And if Sakura is ready then obviously Naruto is also ready, in episode 235 of shippuden, Naruto told Shizuka that he loves Sakura and he would do anything to make her happy, Is Sasuke really made her happy? We all know from Naruto Gaiden that Sasuke is absent for at least 10-11 years, there are many opportunities to come home but he abandon his family and because of that he is worse than trash- as Kakashi told them after bell test. And as shown in manga or anime Sakura always thought Sasuke helps her when actually Naruto helps her like in the Land of Tea, Naruto saves Sakura from drowning, Sasuke didn't even try to save her and when she open her eyes she saw Sasuke's face. Every time Kishimoto does it in manga and anime. So, Sakura's feelings for Sasuke always are increasing. She need self-realization.

Write a review to tell me what do you think? and about the story idea?

* * *

 **\- START -**

* * *

There are 3 parts in this story. Read till the end.

* * *

 **1** **st** **Part :-**

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Lee, Kakashi and Yamato returned from Land of Iron yesterday. Tsunade also wake from coma five hours after their return.

Tsunade is sitting behind her desk in newly built hokage office. Suddenly a messenger of fire Daimyo appears in leaf village and wants to visit the hokage to give a document from Daimyo's office. Tsunade received a letter with the document. She learns that it is the validation certificate from the Daimyo for Naruto and Sakura's marriage. And from the letter Tsunade learns that it is actually Danzo's work.

(After becoming hokage Danzo sent a false document to Daimyo and Daimyo accepted it then validates it. Danzo has plans to produce strong childrens from uzumaki clans. But Sasuke killed him.)

Tsunade informs Naruto and Sakura that when they reach at the age 17, they have to get married, Tsunade told them about Uzumaki clan and its destruction, and told them about her suspicion that it is all Danzo's work to produce strong heirs from Uzumaki clans. They are currently 16 years of age. Tsunade assure them that she will try to find a solution of this problem. In between one week Tsunade convinced Raikaze about Naruto's training with Killer Bee. So, after a few days Tsunade send Naruto, Sakura, Gai, Yamato and others to Turtle Island. At first Raikaze didn't want to train another village's jinchurki, because it will only increase other village strength. But Tsunade convinced him that it is necessary to train Naruto, so in the future both Killer Bee and Naruto is capable of fight against madara. Tsunade lie to Naruto, because she knows Naruto want to fight in battle and it is not safe for him, so she tells him that it is an 'S' rank mission(as shown in anime or manga), she didn't tell him the real reason.

They reach Turtle Island and Naruto started his training, Sakura helps him to train, their bonding only grows more, they grow more close to each other. They completed training in the waterfall of Truth together. When Naruto went to the special room to control Kyubi's power Sakura goes with him to support him. When Naruto's half body covered in Kyubi's chakra, Sakura touch his shoulder and her consciousness pulled into him where she saw a women with red hair pinned Kyubi with chakra chains and Naruto standing there. After that they meet Kushina, learn about her and Minato, and learn about kyubi attack and sealing. Then Naruto went to defeat kyubi and gain full control of kyubi's chakra. Kushina and Sakura are talking between themselves that time, Kushina help Sakura to realize her feelings for Naruto, she knows Naruto's entire life because she sealed inside him and tell Sakura some of the things about Naruto that she don't know. Then something amazing happened. When kyubi tries to form a last attack Naruto pinned his body with seal but that bijudama attack detonated, and a time portal appeared. Naruto, Sakura and Kushina, all of them pulled into that portal and found themselves standing above water in a strange place.

* * *

 **2** **nd** **Part :-**

They meet with an old man with three rinnegan eyes. He tells them Jyubi's story and nine bijus creation and gives both Ashura and Indra's power to Naruto, because he cannot trust Sasuke with that much power and because he has both Indra and Ashura's power, Naruto get **RinneSharingan** (color - blue instead of purple) in both eyes; he can turn on off his eyes. Sakura also receive healing powers of Ashura. The Sage of Six Path also creates a body for Kushina with his Creation of all things.

Kushina is a fragment of her soul or consciousness, she is not alive. Actually all of them are consciousness when they are in Naruto's mind. So when they enter that time portal they are going through dimensions and found themselves in front of the Sage of Six Path and you may know By using his Yang chakra, the essence of physical energy, along with his with Yin chakra, the essence of spiritual energy, Hagoromo had the ability to create from nothingness with a mere thought to bring it to life. So create Kushina's body for her soul is easy.( I am doing this so Minato & Kushina can meet again in future and four of them can become a family).

After that they wake up in the same room where Naruto started his training to control kyubi's chakra and finds Kushina also there. Naruto and Sakura are also looks like three years older. They don't find anyone in that island, so they went towards Konoha. What they found there surprised them.

Konoha is looking different; they found that they time travelled three years into the future; Naruto and Sakura meet with their future selves and their friends and learn all that happened in future. They also learn about their younger selves. They trained together for one month, sometime with their friends; Younger Naruto and Sakura become couples after Sakura realize her feelings for Naruto, after learning about their future and Ino find it amusing and tease both younger and older Naruto & sakura about their relation. Sakura and Naruto learned many things from their older selves. Older Naruto and Sakura feel uncomfortable with their younger selves, specially the fact that they are lovers. They also feel uncomfortable when they kiss or do something normal couples do. Younger Sakura helps her older selves to understand her true feelings for Naruto and uncover some events of past to older Sakura which she learns from Kushina and Naruto. They also begin their search and research for time travel jutsus.

After that month a team sent to stop Tonari Otsutsuki and they save moon from its destruction. Sakura and Naruto also went with them, they solve older Naruto's problem with Hinata. They helped their older selves to find courage about their confession of love.

After completing that mission, the older Naruto and Sakura become closer, they started dating. 2 months later old Naruto become Hokage and he propose to old Sakura. They also find time travel jutsu to return home to their timeline. Old Naruto and Sakura married after five month, peoples came from all elemental nations. They also meet Sasuke of this timeline.

All among this Kushina was also there with them. After some days they return to their timeline with Kushina, in the same room, Yamato and Killer Bee was there; there only 1 second passed according to Yamato. Their appearance again changed into their younger selves, only eight months older, because they stayed eight months in future.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Part :-**

Naruto becomes extreamly strong with Sage of Six paths power and Kyubi. Sakura also become much stronger with more superb healing abilities because of asura's chakra. They faught against Madara, Obito, Ten-tails and beat them, become hero of elemental nations and save Sasuke.

Their friends are surprised and curious to know about their new power. Kushina and Sakura also meet Edo-tensei Minato, Naruto revive him creating original body for him, other hokage declined the offer for revive.

Naruto and Sakura went to a journey through elemental nations together for a year. After return Naruto becomes hokage, Sakura become very famous for her medical skills.

Then timeskip; then their marriage; their new house; their twin children; Naruto becomes big brother (Minato and Kushina's daughter) and life goes on.

* * *

 **A/N :- this story will be a rated 'M' story.**

 **What do you think about my idea? It will be an awesome story. Are you wanted to write it? This is a challenge. If you want to write this please PM me.**

 **And please write a review and tell me what do you think about this idea?**

 **If you want to add some ideas then write it in review to tell me. I will add them, if they are good.**

* * *

Extra Words :- tell me what do you think?

1) Detail reaction of Sakura and Naruto towards various events will be good.

2) This is romance story but some good battle scene will be there. Some romance in 1st part is also great.

3) Many people like sex scenes in fan-fiction stories. Some sex scene will be good in 2nd and 3rd part.

* * *

 **I will post more ideas later.**


	2. NaruSaku Modern AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental. I only own story idea/plot, nothing more.

* * *

 **Read this first please -**

You know when Naruto meet his mom and dad in his mind scape they were just a fragment of their soul or maybe chakra since it has spiritual energy and the most amazing things is that they were able to keep their memory intact in that form. Just read this idea of Modern AU.

Write a review to tell me what do you think? and about the story idea? This is a challenge. If you want to write it then PM me.

* * *

 **\- START -**

* * *

Everyone knows Naruto as 'Naruto Uzumaki', but his original name is 'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze'. Minato Namikaze is very famous among people, widely known for his huge success in business world and for helping in people welfare, and the owner of Namikaze Corporation, which is one of the biggest and richest organizations of Country; they have many different kind of business all over the world. Kushina Namikaze is the leader of a secret organization which is work for government and handle most difficult cases which concerns country's safety & security and keep close watch over dangerous group or organization. As for the people, they know Kushina as Minato's wife and a social worker. Not much people know that Naruto is Minato and Kushina's son, especially in school (high school or college) nobody knows about Naruto's real identity. He took Kushina's median surname 'Uzumaki', so he can live a normal life with friends and everyone see him as him, not some big star. He is already very handsome and his friendly personality made him very popular in school. His dream is to become a great football (or soccer) player.

Sakura Haruno is in the same class with Naruto in School. Sakura fell madly in love with Naruto and try to get his attention. Naruto also return her feelings after her confession to him about her love; he actually likes her from the very first day for her caring nature and strong personality. She is also topper in school in every subject.

Sasuke Uchiha is a dark emo and bad boy and most popular among girls for his looks and cool personality and he take advantage of this to play with the girls feelings. Despite all of this Hinata loves Sasuke, she loves him from the middle school. Nobody knows who his real girlfriend is, it's like he has a relationship with most of the girls. Sakura ignores him but he want to get into Sakura's pants. He is also the main rival of Naruto in football.

Now a few months passed and Naruto and Sakura becomes inseparable, they both deeply in love with each other. An educational tour of three days is planned by school and their destination is a ruin which is recently discovered and this is actually the place where once Konoha is existed. Sasuke and his group and most students skip this non-compulsory educational trip to enjoy holiday. Naruto and Sakura went there and something happened which unlocked their chakra. Next day Naruto's memory of his previous life returned. And he is more than happy that Sakura loves him and his old feelings for her only increase his love for her. As the day passes they become much closer. Naruto and Sakura do pranks on Sasuke to embarrass him. After his memory returned, he was surprised that his friends and senseis are there. Naruto becomes a better football player than Sasuke with all his abilities. After a few days one evening Sakura returns home with Naruto after a date, they found that Sakura's parents is killed by some unknown person. Naruto comforts her and stays with her that night. In the morning when Sakura awakes her memories of previous life returned. They both didn't tell each other about their memories and few days passed. Sakura also notice that Naruto's personality is slightly changed after returning from educational tour. It is hard for Sakura to see all her friends who didn't even remember her and then there is Sasuke who she loved in her previous life. Naruto tells her about his real identity, about his parents. After that, one day Sasuke planned to do something bad with Sakura but Sakura managed to get away because her abilities also returned with her memories. Naruto and Sakura discover they both can use their chakra and then they told each other about their memories. It is embarrassing for both of them especially for Sakura after that revelation considering their relationship in past life and present. Naruto is kinds of afraid that Sakura's super strength is returned. But despite all of these they sort out their relationship with each passing day and find their real feelings for each other.

Kushina's organization finds out some interesting fact about Sakura's parents murder. Some unknown people are behind this and they want something from them, and the next target is Sakura. Kushina select Itachi to watch over Sakura for her safety.

Naruto invite only his close friends for his birthday celebration party at Namikaze Mansion. Naruto introduced Sakura as his girlfriend to Kushina and Minato. His friend learns about Naruto's real identity. Kushina is surprised to find that Sakura is Naruto's girlfriend.

Naruto and Sakura also involves in that murder case to find the suspect all by themselves and it is very easy to investigate or fight against them because of their Ninja abilities. And this investigation leads to find a very dangerous conspiracy against their country, which can cripple their country, by some dangerous terrorist group who is doing all their works in secret, they blend with normal peoples. Naruto & Sakura save their country and get a huge reward from government and get a country-wide reorganization among people & become national hero of their country. Also Naruto's true identity is revealed. Next day at school is one of the most memorable days of their life.

After that their life goes on, Naruto and Sakura married, their honeymoon, Naruto becomes a great football player etc.

I think these things will make it an interesting and also add Naruto and Sakura's first meeting, their school life, Sakura's confession, their first date, their feelings & emotions & reactions towards various things, other couples, their relation with Naruto and Sakura, Sasuske's rivalry with Naruto etc.

* * *

 **A/N :- What do you think about my idea? It will be an awesome story. Are you wanted to write it? This is a challenge. If you want to write this please PM me.**

 **And please write a review and tell me what do you think about this idea?**

 **If you want to add some more ideas then write it in review to tell me. I will add them, if they are good.**

* * *

 **I will post more ideas later.**


	3. Sakura's forgotten Memories &past-future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental. I only own story idea/plot, nothing more.**

* * *

 **Important :- Author ******"** **Emperor Zeref Dragneel " ( previous name - " strawhat luffy krian ")** is writing the 1st part of this story in chapter 3 and the** **title name is " Halcyon Days ". So, go to his profile and read it.** Don't read it here in this page, because it will spoil all the surprise. So I recommend to **read next chapter "The Bond of Naruto &Sakura - Unbreakable" - (chapter - 4).**

 **Read this first please -**

This story idea is an AU, it's same as canon till the fourth war finished. After that its don't follow canon.

Write a review to tell me what do you think? and about the story idea? This is a challenge. If you want to write it then PM me. And if you will accept to write it after sending me PM, then you must finish the story, you can't abandon the story.

 **To understand this story, read till the end.** There are 2 parts in this story.

* * *

 **\- START -**

* * *

 **Common Part**

It has been 9 years since the Fourth Shinobi War. Many things changed all around the shinobi nations. They are all in peace. The relation between the great shinobi nations were improved over the years, they all help each other in need.

It's 10:30 PM. Naruto stood in the balcony which is adjacent to his bedroom of his two story house. Its been 6 years since Naruto married Sakura at the age of 20. They already known each other from their academy days and the unbreakable bond between them is the reason why they married so soon after dating for only six months. Naruto never experienced the life of living with a family. Since he started a family with Sakura after their marriage, it is the happiest 6 years of his life. They had two children, first one is their son Shinachiku who is 5 years old and the second one is their daughter Hanami (If you want you can change her name to kasumi or any other you like) who is just 2 years old.

Kakashi is the current Hokage, but he will retire soon. He already announced Naruto as Seventh Hokage. But Naruto wants some more time for his family (His daughter is still a baby, she just started to talk and just learn to walk), then he will take the responsibility of the Hokage.

After thinking about his life for some time he went to his bedroom. Sakura is sleeping soundly on the bed, she is looking very innocent right now. Naruto lie down beside her and wrap his arm around her waist, placed a soft kiss on her forehead and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Current age :-**

 **Naruto** \- 26

 **Sakura** \- 26.5 (She was born 6 months earlier than Naruto)

* * *

 **After the common part you can add either Part 1 or Part 2 and the story will be ready. [ Common Part + (Part 1 OR Part 2) ] Although I prefer Part 2 more but Part 1 is also very promising.**

* * *

 **Part 1**

A few hours before (in afternoon) Naruto and Sakura was working on a new jutsu which Naruto get from his mother's scroll which she brought with her from Uzushiogakure. Naruto convinced Konohamaru to come so Naruto and Sakura can use the jutsu on him to test it. It's a mind related jutsu which is used to get the information from the enemy by altering their memory. You can't use it in battle because it takes some time to prepare and perform the jutsu.

But Sakura done something wrong while performing the jutsu and it backfired on her and she fell on the ground unconsciously. Naruto take her to their bedroom and laid her on the bed and send a clone to call Tsunade. Tsunade came but didn't find anything wrong with Sakura. She said that Sakura is just in a deep sleep. Tsunaade said that maybe Sakura will wake up after a few hours. After Tsunade left he changed Sakura's clothes with her comfortable sleepwear which is a big dress covering her upper body and reach her mid-thigh leaving her legs bare. Then he just sits beside her for some time watching her sleeping peacefully while his hand gently creasing her hair. After that he makes dinner and feed Shinachiku and Hanami. Then he pick up Hanami and lead her and his son to their room which is in the opposite side of the master bedroom and help them to go to sleep by telling them a small story. After he is sure that they are asleep he went to his room and watch Sakura is still sleeping soundly. So he went to the balcony.

Now it's 5:00 AM in the morning. Sun rays filled their room with soft warm light. Sakura slowly open her eyes. She can feel something is on top of her stomach. She saw a hand is holding her close to a warm body. She glanced towards her side, only to find her blonde haired friend Naruto sleeping peacefully while holding her tightly. She became confused why She and Naruto is sharing a bed and why Naruto's face is looking older? But it's not the time to think that, she instantly became angry. It's too much, why Naruto is sleeping with her like he is her husband or lover. She quickly removes herself from Naruto's embrace and quickly gets out of the bed and stand beside the bed. She screamed -

"NARUTO GET UP!"

Naruto immediately get up and his face brightens up seeing Sakura awake. He immediately go in front of her and hugs her tightly and place a soft kiss on her forehead - "Sakura-chan you're awake. I was worried you know." Then he again kisses her gently, only this time on her lips and move back to see her face. It's all happened so fast that Sakura couldn't do anything. She became angrier now, why did Naruto kiss her? The she notice again that Naruto is looking much older.

"Naruto, why are you looking so much older?"

"What do you mean by I am looking older? Look at in the mirror behind you; you're at the same age as me."

Sakura turned and look herself in the mirror and surprised. She is looking older and she is more feminine. Then she notice her dress and became angry again.

"Why am I wearing this dress Naruto?"

"Because I changed your dress to your sleepwear so you feel comfortable."

"WHAT! YOU, Naruto you Pervert."

Then she thought that all of this is a genjutsu and tried several time to dispel it, but nothing happened. Naruto became worried. Sakura started to spoke loudly, angry and confused by her current situation. Shinachiku wakes up by her mom's shouting and came to the master bedroom.

"Mom, why are you shouting in the morning?"

Sakura became more confused and didn't understand why a small kid was calling her as his mom and why did he looks like a mini Naruto. And this all things continue for sometimes.

( Here you can add more events and interaction between her child, Naruto and her)

Naruto send a clone to Tsunade and she came hurriedly. After she calm Sakura down they all sit in the living room.

"Sakura what is the last event you remember? Tsunade asked Sakura.

"I remember that we returned to the village after rescuing Gaara from the Akatsuki after I fought Sasori with Chiyo-sama"

"Memory loss then" - Tsunade thought and tell Naruto and Sakura.

"I think she lost her last 10 years of memory. I think it will return after 6 months or may take 1 or 2 years to return. Right now her mind is at her 16 years old self, she still has all of her first 16 years of memory."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After that the story continues. Sakura learns she married Naruto and had two children with him. She can't even go to her parents because they are currently on a trip to see the world. They will return one month later.

And the story continues.

The scope of this story :-

Here you can add many things as flashback when Naruto will tell Sakura about how they got together after the fourth shinobi war, their first date, their time spending together, their marriage and honeymoon, their child born and many more of the past which Sakura forgot. (By doing this you covered all of those events which people write as different fic like their family life how they got together etc.)

By this you can show an AU story where they got together after the war and also how a 15 year old Sakura will fell in love with Naruto (but it obviously take time) there are many things to explore here. What she will do after seen her future child and husband. It will be a shocking to her.

He will eventually tell her about Sasuke, pein attack and more of the past later.

There you need to show the reaction, thoughts, feelings etc. of Naruto and Sakura.

After 15 days of the incident Sasuke returns with his wife Karin and daughter Sarada to visit his old friends and stay for a week in the village and left Karin and Sarada there and again goes to his journey himself.

And there are many other opportunities present there.

* * *

 **Part 2**

It is mostly same as 1st part but here Naruto and Sakura was working on a forbidden jutsu of Uzumaki Clan.

Sakura did something wrong and her consciousness goes back in time in her 16 years old self and her 16 years old self come to her place.

So, with this after Sakura switch places with her younger self, she find herself in the time after Gaara's rescue and Younger Sakura wake up abd find herself in her 26 years old body and with Naruto. (Time travel happened here and you have to write from two sakura's view where in the part 1 there is just one Sakura)

Here is the same situation like part 1 but here two Sakura's story one who is her younger self's body and one who is her older self's body. How Naruto's wife Sakura tell others that she came from future and married to Naruto and they will research about how she will go back her time, What Naruto would do after knowing this, and how much Sakura will tell them about future. She will be stronger obviously because she has all knowledge of training of 10 more years.

There are many different opportunities to write here - missions, interaction between her and her friends and mainly with Naruto. And she can help Naruto with his training with her knowledge of future about Naruto and she will tell him about his parents.

* * *

 **A/N :- What do you think about my idea? It will be an awesome story. Are you wanted to write it? This is a challenge. If you want to write this please PM me.**

 **And please write a review and tell me what do you think about this idea?**

 **If you want to add some more ideas with this idea then write it in review to tell me. I will add them, if they are good.**

* * *

 **I will post more ideas later.**


	4. The Bond of Naruto&Sakura - Unbreakable

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental. I only own story idea/plot, nothing more.

* * *

 ** **Important :- ** Author " ****St3rfire " is writing this story in chapter 4 and the** **title name is same as here. So, go to her profile and read it.** Don't read it here in this page, because it will spoil all the surprise. So I recommend to **read next chapter "** **Rise of Saviours & Lovers - NaruSaku " - (chapter - 5).**

 **Read this first please -**

This story idea is an AU, its same as canon till the fourth war finished. After that it don't follow canon.

Write a review to tell me what do you think? and about the story idea? This is a challenge. If you want to write it then PM me. And if you accepted to write it after sending me PM, then you must finish the story, you can't abandon the story.

 **At least tell me your opinion about these ideas.**

* * *

 **\- START -**

* * *

Sakura wake up from coma after 11 years of great fourth shinobi war.

She went in coma because of Sasuke's attack.

After 2 year of treatment in hospital, they release her. She still wasn't wake up.

She has nowhere to go, her parents died one year before. Naruto take her to his apartment and taking care of her for nearly 9 years. He also bought a new home after 7 years and he moved with Sakura in his new house. She was still in coma.

All their friends moved on in their life, they married and had children but Naruto stayed with Sakura.

Sasuke's RinneSharingan sealed by Kakashi and he now lived as a civilian for his punishment, he was also married to Karin, because only she is ok with it. Sasuke started to change for better. ( If you want to punish Sasuke more, then just send him in jail and he is still in jail.)

Kakashi announced that Naruto will become hokage after him and the ceremony is just 4 months away.

That's why Naruto is worried that after becoming hokage who will watch over her. He fall asleep with the thought.

Sakura wake up that night around 4 AM after 11 years of coma.

Opening her eyes she looked at her left side, only to saw Naruto is sleeping soundly at the left edge of the bed. She tried to move her body but it didn't move. she can't even lift her hand.

She spoke with some effort and her voice is low and cracked.

After her waking up Naruto helps her to start walking, eating (he feed her) because her whole body became stiff after not using for 11 years. He even do some physiotherapy to help her, he help her in her every work, from taking bath to wearing clothes. (I just want to create some situation and see their reaction)

For the first 2 or 3 days after waking up she can't even move her hand or legs. After that she slowly regained her control of body. Naruto's physiotherapy did some good to her. (I was thinking what Sakura will think when Naruto do the physiotherapy of her body. Till now he is doing this when she is unconscious but now she is awake and can watch and feel Naruto's hand. It's obviously Naruto is doing this to help her, not for any perverted thought.) Add some more situations like that.

Naruto will tell her about what happened in these 11 years after one or two days. Her friends will visit her.

And the story will continue with each day Sakura spending time with Naruto. Eventually she can walk again and they find love with one another.

You have to show the process how they find their feeling, especially Sakura and you have to show their life after Naruto became hokage. Then their life continues.

There are much more things you can add here with time. You have to show Sakura and Naruto's thoughts, emotion and feelings properly.

It is actually will be a romance story.

* * *

 **A/N :- What do you think about my idea? It will be an awesome story. Are you wanted to write it? This is a challenge. If you want to write this please PM me.**

 **And please write a REVIEW and tell me what do you think about this idea?**

 **If you want to add some more ideas then write it in review to tell me. I will add them, if they are good.**

* * *

 **There is a Poll in my profile. Please give your vote. And read my other Stories.**

* * *

 **I will post more ideas later.**


	5. NaruSaku - Rise of Saviours & Lovers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental. I only own story idea/plot, nothing more.

* * *

 **Read this first please -**

This story idea is an AU, story start on the day of Naruto's birthday, when he became 10 years old. And there was slight change in the history of Konoha that Tsunade left the village for 7 or 8 years then she came back.

 **Mainly this story is about that Naruto will become the best Shinobi and Sakura will become the best Kunochi of the Elemental Nations and they will also become the most loving lovers and later best husband-wife. And obviously Naruto will become Hokage and Sakura will become the best medical ninja and best skilled Kunochi the world has ever seen.**

Write a review to tell me what do you think? And about the story idea? This is a challenge. If you want to write it then PM me. And if you accepted to write it after sending me PM, then you must finish the story, you can't abandon the story.

 **At least tell me your opinion about these ideas. And this is just the 1st part of the idea.**

* * *

 **\- START -**

* * *

( October 10, 2010 )

It is Naruto's 10th birthday today.

* * *

( At Night, 11:48 PM )

Naruto is sleeping soundly, a peaceful expression is in his face. If someone see him now, then their only thought will be that he is the cutest boy with a very innocent face that they have ever seen.

Suddenly Naruto found himself standing in a bright golden colored place and on top of some kind of glassy surface. He is surprised to find that a very old man is floating in front of him and he is holding a ring staff in his right hand, which one end is touching the ground. The old man has weirdest ripple eyes Naruto has ever seen. The old man told him that he is Ashura's reincarnation, who is one of his sons. And he offers to train him from now on till Naruto is ready to save the Elemental Nations from its destruction and face the difficulties in the future. He promised to tell Naruto more about himself when he is ready.

* * *

Tsunade trained Sakura since she is eight years old. Her parents died from illness, and Tsunade promised to take care of their daughter Sakura. Now after 2 years Tsunade becomes a second mother to Sakura and Tsunade also think Sakura as her daughter and apprentice. Sakura is the best student of the academy, she excels both in study and physical training. 2.5 years of training under Tsunade changed her a little from her eight year old self. Now at the age of 10.5 she is as fast as Lee with weights. Physical training with a Sannin and a professional ninja has many benefits. She even knows some medical ninjutsu which she learned from Tsunade. In the academy no one knows about Sakura's training under Tsunade, not even Iruka. And yes, Sakura has her crush on Sasuke, but after 3 years of training with Tsunade her view changed, she still think about Sasuke but not like a fan-girl would think, she behave more like a kunochi, Ino and others haven't changed, they stayed same as canon.

* * *

Sasuke trained everyday by himself since his clans was wiped out by his brother. He swore in the name of Uchiha that he will kill his brother and revenged his clan. But he didn't get any professional Ninja's help, so his skills are same as canon.

* * *

 **-: Timeline of the Story :-**

 **Year 2000, 28th March** \- Sakura born.

 **Year 2000, 10th October** \- Naruto born.

 **Year 2007, November** \- Uchiha Massacre happened.

 **Year 2008, April** \- Sakura started her training with Tsunade.

 **Year 2010, 10th October -** Naruto meets with the 'Sage of Six paths' and started to do training with him, only third hokage knows about this, and he allow Naruto to training secretly in a private training ground. At this point Sakura is as fast as Lee with his weights and knows some medical ninjutsu and one-third way to her fully learn her monstrous strength like Tsunade.

 **Year 2011, June -** Naruto started to train with weights and learn Shadow clone, because sage knows that it impossible for him to learn normal clones and Third Hokage give him the shadow clone technique.

 **Year 2011, October -** Sakura discovers Naruto's training with sage. Naruto offers her to train with him and convinced the sage to allow her train with him. At this point Naruto is near the speed of Lee with his weights, knows tree and water walking. He didn't start learning elemental training yet. Sakura is half-way to her monstrous strength, knows tree and water walking some more chakra control exercise which is required to learn medical ninjutsu and increase chakra reserves, and knows many medical ninjutsu. After 3.5 years of training with Tsunade her speed is a little more than half of Lee's speed without weights.

 **Year 2012, January -** Sage started to teach them elemental technique after Naruto teach shadow clone to Sakura after she request to learn it. Nearly 4 years to train under a sannin helped her to increase her chakra reserve which is now a little more than Sasuke. She also started wearing weights a month ago. But Naruto started to progress in speed better than Sakura because of his high healing factor. Naruto found that he has both Wind  & Water affinity and Sakura has both water and surprisingly fire affinity (There is a reason I give her fire affinity and it is not uncommon in 'Land of Fire') (They will learn other affinity later, much later - like Earth for Sakura and lightning & Fire for Naruto). They decided to learn Water affinity first because it common between them. Naruto & Sakura's bond grew while they are training together. In academy Sakura & Naruto sit together with Sasuke and Naruto is happy that Sakura and him became friends but Ino & Sakura's relationship doesn't improve.

 **Year 2012, December -** Only Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke graduate from academy and form Team 7 (six monthes before canon by the hokage). At this point of time Sasuke's skill is same as canon when he graduates. Naruto is half as fast as Lee ( Lee from canon chunin exam) without his weights and Sakura is as almost as fast as Lee (Lee from canon chunin exam) without weights. And they both learnd many Water technique, Sakura become more expert in medical ninjutsu and almost near to achive her perfect monstrous strength like Tsunade.( You know in canon Sarada can do it at the same age with the help of Sakura, so I think Sakura also can do it with Tsunade's help). And because of Third hokage and Tsunade's orders they didn't reveal their skills** in academy and not even after graduation. They still secretly trains after their genin duty with Team 7 and Kakashi.

* * *

After 2 months of doing 'd' rank missions they receive a c rank mission which leads them to Land of Snow and it turned an 'A' rank but they successfully completed it. After returning they complete some more 'c' rank mission and went to 'Crescent Moon Kingdom' and it also turned 'A' rank from a 'C' rank. After six months of their graduation other rookies also graduate from the academy and form 'Team 8' and 'Team 10' under Kurenai & Asuma.

At this point Sakura become faster than Lee without his weights and Naruto is near Lee's level.

After a month a kage summit is called in Land of Iron by Lord Mifune to stop unnecessary violence in Ninja world and to achieve peace after seen the recent war in 'Land of Water' and to organize a kage summit which happened in every 10 years after. They didn't came to a decision but all of them agreed in a proposal from Lord Mifune to organize the biggest chunin exam in 'Land of Iron' where every nations will participate to improve the relation of the Ninja nations and shows their finest Ninjas.

Kakashi became suspicious of Naruto & Sakura in these missions and Sarutobi Hiruzen told him about their skills

Sarutobi Hiruzen return with this news and called all the teams and their senseis and informed them about it that it will happen after 5 months and they decided to prepare the all teams together outside Konoha where they don't have any interruptions because of mission, but team 7 will join them a month later, because they have a 'C' rank mission in 'Land of Waves' where they will meet Zabuza & it will turned an 'A' rank again. In this one month Kakashi will teach Naruto the steps of Wind training and teach Sakura some basic fire techniques and teach Sasuke tree walking. And at this moment of time Sakura's chakra reserves are far more than Sasuke( because Tsunade teach he how to increase chakra reserves for last 5 years and her very harsh training with Naruto under Sage) After returning they will join others in training and Sakura will learn Genjutsu from Kurenai & more fire from Kakashi and Naruto will learn Wind technique from Asuma. But they will keep their skills secret from others.

Naruto & Sakura also become closer in these years.

* * *

After the first two stages there will be 1 month gap. In this time Sasuke will learn chidori, Naruto will learn Rasengan & toad summon and Sakura will learn slug summon & chakra scalpel & some more genjutsu.

At this point Naruto & Sakura will become very fast, both will become as fast as Lee (without his weights & 2nd gate released). Both will know many techniques of both of their own elemental technique and Sakura also learned two earth technique and Naruto one or two fire technique.

At the chunin exam final, first fight will be between Sasuke & Sakura and it will be a blast which will stunned the others where Sakura will defeat Sasuke in front of all the kages. Naruto will fight some other Ninja and win. Then in the 2nd fight Naruto & sakura will again win against their opponents. Then in the third fight there will be team of two. Naruto & sakura will become a team and fight against Neji & Lee together and advanced to the semifinal. There will be other matches between others. Semifinal and final fight will be organized in the next day where Sakura will face Gaara and Naruto will face some others ninja (like Fuu or any other) and Naruto will face Gaara in final. After put up a awesome fight & almost wining against Gaara Sakura will lose because of Gaara's demon chakra but he wouldn't be able to kill Sakura, Naruto will save her before Gaara can do heavy damage. And then there will be the best fight of the chunin exam between Naruto and Gaara.

* * *

After the exam Naruto & Sakura will become Tokubetsu Jōnin and Shikamaru will become Chūnin.

* * *

**At the chunin exam final stage Naruto & Sakura will reveal their true skills. Rookies & other senseis will become astonished by Naruto & Sakura's skills and especially the kages and I very much wanted a match between Sasuke & Sakura where Sakura will defeat Sasuke in chunin exam in front of all the kages. It will be awesome when Sakura first use her monstrous strength against Sasuke. People will learn about the mini-Tsunade for the first time.

* * *

There will be something happening at that time of Final match in leaf village, but that is all in the 2nd part of the idea. If someone interested to write it then I will tell them 2nd part. And there are some other things to add in the 1st part also. **And obviously there are more secret to reveal too, which I didn't tell here.**

* * *

 **\- FINISH -**

* * *

 **A/N :- What do you think about my idea? It will be an awesome story. Are you wanted to write it? This is a challenge. If you want to write this please PM me.**

 **And please write a REVIEW and tell me what do you think about this idea?**

 **If you want to add some more ideas then write it in review to tell me. I will add them, if they are good.**

* * *

 **There is a Poll in my profile. Please give your vote. And read my other Stories.**

* * *

 **I will post more ideas later.**


	6. NaruSaku - Journey Through The Universe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental. I only own story idea/plot, nothing more.

* * *

 **Read this first please -**

This story idea is an AU, its same as canon till the fourth war finished and Sasuke is still in the village. After that it don't follow canon. It's a science fiction story idea with space travel, thrilling adventure and romance. It's a different kind of idea.

Write a review to tell me what do you think? and about the story idea? This is a challenge. If you want to write it then PM me. And if you accepted to write it after sending me PM, then you must finish the story, you can't abandon the story.

 **At least tell me your opinion about these ideas.**

* * *

 **\- START -**

* * *

In this Universe there are thousands of Galaxies but only some of these Galaxies has Planets capable of sustain life. Among these there are hundreds of Planets where intelligent life exists.

There are five main Galaxy where lives the members of five of the six most royal clan of the Universe. There were total 7 clans but all the members of one major clan suddenly disappeared 3000 years ago by a tragic incident (1). This clan's name is Uzumaki clan, and they are the oldest clan of the universe.

And there is another Galaxy called 'Milky Way', which has more than twenty planets where life exists. Among these there is one beautiful blue planet called Earth which is a planet of Solar System. And here lives the highest Royal family of the Universe, the Namikaze Clan, Only Uzumaki clan had the same status as Namikaze clan. All of the other civilization in the Universe respect Namikaze clan for their power and nobility. The leader of Namikaze clan is an old man, his name is Namikaze Yamamoto who is probably 90 years old and still alive. Yamamoto had a son(Kishimoto) but he and his wife died at the age of 30. Kishimoto has two son(twin), First born is Minato Namikaze and second born is Toshiro Namikaze, who was born 5 minuites after his elder brother Minato. When Kishimoto died, both of his son were only 2 years old. When Minato & Toshiro were 5 years old, a well planned attack took place in the King's palace to kill the last two descendants of Namikaze clans. But the King Yamamoto and his most trusted peoples manage to escape in separate space pods (2), but Minato's space-pod had a defect, so the destination which is set by the king in the space-pod was changed and his pod was gone to planet Element. His pod landed 20 miles outside of Konoha. Jiraiya and Tsunade was returning from a mission and noticed that something is falling from the sky and they found the pod and take Minato to Konoha. Only Third Hokage, Jiraiya and Tsunade knows that Minato came from somewhere outside of their planet. Minato only able to told (3) them about himself was his name.

Toshiro grew up as an evil person and his son too and his son was a year younger than Naruto. He and his son want power and he can do anything for power. If he knew that Naruto born in a different place he will kill him for sure.

Planet Element is situated billions of light-years away from these seven galaxies in a different planetary system.

* * *

(1) A war happened 3000 years ago and half of the Uzumaki clan members died in that war and others fled to protect themselves. A huge conspiracy was planned to wipe out Uzumaki clan by a Royal clan and the enemies of Uzumaki clans. Most of the clan members was able to leave before the destruction of their home. They use their fastest and best spaceship and manage to leave their planet. They used space warp to travel in the speed much faster than light and found a new planet which they named as planet 'Element', but their spaceship crashed and they were living in the planet Element since then.

(2) Like the space pod in dragon ball z in which infant Goku came to earth.

(3) When Uzumakis came to the planet Element they teach their language to the people of the planet Element and their language became the primary language of planet Element after hundreds of years. So the language is the same. But there are other languages in the Universe.

* * *

A month passed since Fourth Shinobi War was ended. Today a party is organized in Konoha after the ceremony of Kakashi's appointment as Sixth Hokage. All of the kages are invited. They came with some of their best shinobis to enjoy the party and to celebrate their victory against Madara and Kaguya. Team 7, 8, 9, 10 and their senseis are also enjoying the party with their friends. Sasuke is also present there with his team 'Taka'.

But something unexpected happened. All the people looked towards the sky by a sudden sound, they are completely stunned to see something astonishing. A huge metallic thing is flying over Konoha, they have never seen something like that. It is as big as one-fourth of Konoha. It stops in the mid air above them and a strange light shined over them and all the people present on the party is vanished.

Naruto found himself inside a cell. Sakura, Gaara, Temari & Shikamaru are also with him, they are unconscious. He notice that his other friends are not present in their cell.

The spaceship separated into 6 small part and each vanished in the speed of light in different direction in the universe. Later many other spaceship came and took more people around the planet Element and kidnapped them same way.

They actually come here in search of Uzumaki clan's decedent.

There are more but if you want to write it then I will tell you more about this idea. **There will be different species, different kinds of planets, new & old villains and much more. And it will be a NaruSaku story, ******they slowly will become lovers and later each other's life partner.** They will learn about advance technology, visit different planets, rescue their friends together and Naruto will learn his true heritage and how much a royalty he is etc.**

And yes it will be an 'M' rated story.

* * *

 **\- FINISH -**

* * *

 **A/N :- What do you think about my idea? It will be an awesome story. Are you wanted to write it? This is a challenge. If you want to write this please PM me.**

 **And please write a 'REVIEW' and tell me what do you think about this idea?**

 **If you want to add some more ideas then write it in review to tell me. I will add them, if they are good.**

* * *

 **There is a Poll in my profile. Please give your vote. And read my other Stories.**

* * *

 **I will post more ideas later.**


End file.
